Loves A Lost Thought
by Sarena
Summary: ^_^ Okay, new summery & Chapter! Two Ronin's fall for the same girl. After a 'disagreement' with one of them,the girl leaves and is captured by a new enemy. Both boy's blame themselves but maybe its the girls fault? Will Ryo and Rowan's freindship survive
1. Parents

~* This is a fic I thought to write because....ah.... ^_^ Just had the idea and thought I should write it.The girls name is Arien (air-reen)And, well, I hope ya enjoy .*~

Chapter 1...... -_- Parents

I looked myself over in the mirror, making sure I looked good enough for today; even if I only was in my undies. Today I would be going to HIS house. The one very hott guy I'd been dating 3 weeks. Okay, so maybe his blonde friend Sage was a little hotter.But I had to admit, Sanada Ryo 

had the most adourable tiger blue eyes, tightest mussles, and.....I could go on forever. 

I sighed happily to myself, "I can't wait...."

Just then my little cousin, Minako barged in, "Hey Arien, that one guy your goin out with is on the phone. And....Uncle gots it."

" -_- Please say that was a joke Mini, "

She shook her head, "Nopes, and he's giving him a big lecture too and..."

Befour I could hear another word that would ruin my plans I ran outta my room....still only dressed in my tank top and undies.

"I want her back by 8:00 and.....Arein, where are your clothes?"

I looked down at myself blushing. "Ah, hi Daddy...could I ah, get the phone.."

Mom walks in and just stares at me, "Ah, honey, why aren't you dressed? Don't you have a date later?"

Befour more embarressment could hit me I grabbed the phone, "Hey, Ryo, I'll call you right back." I hung up the phone, my cheeks red with embarresement, and my parents just starring.

"Ewww, Arein, put some clothes on your making me sick." I heard my little brother Jamie say as he walked by with his GameBoy.

"Jamie get a life." I yelled at him. He stuck his tongue out and ran out of the house. Befour I could annilate him my Mom grabbed my arm. 

"And where do you think you are going young lady, without any clothes?"

" ^_^; (sweatdrop) why Mom, I'm going right up to my room." at that I took off 

up the steps befour anymore could be said.

~*~

Ryo put the phone down a little dumbfounded. "That was weird."

"So, she's not mad your gonna be a little late?" Sage asked.

"I don't know,"

"Why not?" Cye asked comming and sitting down in the livingroom with a fresh batch of something cinnominy.

"Well, first her little cousin picked up the phone. Then her Dad told me all this stuff, you know, over-proctive parent stuff. And then I think she came down the step half-naked."

"See Ryo, she wants ya man." Kento teased, looking up from the comic book he was reading a split second.

"Whatever," Ryo said blushing, picturing Arein naked. Her long midnight blue hair flowing over her bare shoulders. Her deep blue eyes sparkling like stars. Her....

"Yo Ryo, snap outta it man." Rowan said waving a hand in Ryo's face.

"W...what?" Ryo asked, a little mad for being knocked out of his day dream.

"Nothing really, you were just drooling over Arein again," Cye said with a smirk.

"So, where exactly are you taking her?" Sage asked, trying not to laugh at Ryo's

next shade of red.

"Well, I asked her if she wanted to go the movies, she said no. Then I said just ride around town, or go to the mall. She said maybe next time," Ryo stopped and smiled to himself, "Then she wanted to know if I wouldn't mind if we went to the park, or a woods, or, just some place outdoors."

"Looks like nature boy found a soul mate," Rowan teased with another smart remark.

"Arein dosn't seem like the nature type to me." said Cye chewing on a cinnimon biscuit.

"She is, you should of saw the way she reacted to WhiteBlaze."

"Yea,I remember, she just walked up and petted him like it was nothing. The girl has no fear." Kento said grabbing one of the cinnimon biscuits Cye had.

"How come I neva met 'er?" Rowan asked, sinced it seemed like everyone knew her but him.

"Because when ever we went to meet her. You were asleep, or refusing to come. And during school you were working on that science project for the fair."

"Yea,and she's pratically one of the only girls Sage will talk to. Oh yea!!No More SCHOOL!!"

Cye looked at Kento, "Calm down, its only a small break. And," he slapped the hand Kento had raised out, "You can't have another cinnimon biscuit. Leave some for Mia."

"But Mia can forage her own food," Kento whined.

"I can, can I?" they all turned to Mia who was standing at the door way, " Come on Cye, you promised to come to the store with me today.We have to prepare for tonight. Oh, and sorry Ryo. We'll be back A.S.A.P. for your date. Okay?"

Ryo nodded weakly and Cye got up to leave, "And don't let Kento eat all the cinnimins. "The three said 'yea' as Kento whined again.

"Man, its not fair,"

"Dats right Kento, its not fair to us your stomach is a bottomless pit" Rowan said, ~Another smart remark~

Kento stuck out his tongue and continued the comic book. Ryo sat back in his chair and waited for Areins next call.

~* I will admit, this really isn't much of a cliff hanger, or whatever its called. ^_^; But, 

the next chapters uh'll be better. Promise *^.^* *~


	2. Broke Down Peice'ah.......

~* I bring to you all, Chapter 2.....^_^ a little better than the first but what the heck. *~

Chapter 2

Broke Down Peice' ah... ^_^;

I dialed up the phone number for Mia's place, now full dressed in my favorite outfit. Which consisted of: My violet no-sleeve turtle-neck shirt, sparkly silver belt, dark blue jeans, and my blue and white tennis shoes(we were going to be outdoors right?) I let my hair flow down, only thing holding it back was a small sparkly silver clip. ^_^ I love sparkly stuff.

My Dad was now reading the newspaper, my sweet lil cousin was outside torchering Jamie forbeing annoying(its nice to know there are some good family members out there in the world huh?)And my Mom was finishing dinner.

The phone rang twice befour it was picked up, a familar voice on the other end, "Hello, Koji place."

" ^_^ Hi Sagey."

"Hey Arein, I'll go get Ryo."

"Okie," on the other end I could hear the phone being put down, and someone asking who is it.

"*^_^* Hi Arein, whats up?" I heard Ryo say in his usually cheery voice.

"Nothin here, sorry about the call earlier." I blushed thinking of how hard he probly laughed.

"Nah, its okay. Um, tell your dad I'll try and remember all that stuff he said."

"Don't worry about Daddy, he's just trying to be an over-protective parent." Dad grumbled and 

I giggled.

"Okay,um....you know how I was going to pick you up at 5?"

"Yea,"

"Well, I might not be able to make it..."

"WHAT!!" I yelled over the phone. I could hear him laugh,

"I expected that responce. I might not be able to make it on-time." I sighed of relife, " Mia wants to have a surprise for you and needs to have more time to put it up.And I don't have my licence yet, well, can't get them yet and I need a ride. Mia can't drive me now so.."

I smiled, "I get it Ryo, so, since I'm gettin a surprise will we still be out later?"

"Yup, you dress warmly?"

"Well, I'll bring a jacket in case."

"Cool,"

"Well, how late do you think you'll be?"

"Ah, maybe a half an hour. Mia left 2 hours ago with Cye and.....hold on a minute,"I could hear him click over and a about a minuter later come back.

"Mia's on her way back now.So, be ready I'll be there in a few."

"Alright, C you then." after a moment of silence I thought he'd hung up,

"I..I love you Arein. I'll see you soon,Bye." He hung up befour I could even respond.

"Ryo," I said as I put the phone down and sat on the couch waiting and thinking.

~*~

Kento ran down the steps to meet Mia...well, meet the food.Almost tripping over Sage and knocking Rowan down he made his way outside. What he saw at first appered to be Mia's jeep.But, as the vecichal came closer he saw it was a tow truck.

"What the heck?" he said as the truck stopped infront of the house and a tall, round man came out.The man went to the back of the truck and unhooked the jeep from the truck.Mia then came out, followed by Cye carring grocery baggs,and Mia paid the man.

"Have a nice day Miss," the man said as he re-entered the truck and drove off down the street.

"Woah, what happened?" Kento said as he and Cye entered the house with the groceries.

"Just in case you didn't notice, the jeep was kind of smoking at the front," Mia said, and she 

seemed angered.

"Woahh, chill, I was just askin,"

"Well then fine," at that Mia sighed and began to prepare the food.

"Hey, where's the others at?" Cye asked Kento as they put the food away.

"Well," Kento said tring to remember," I think Rowan and Sage are outside training,or something like that. Ryo went somewhere with WhiteBlaze, sayin he'd be back soon. And I DID save Mia 1 biscuit."

Cye sighed, "Gee thanks,"

~*~

Ryo walked into the house followed by WhiteBlaze,"Hey, whats up with the jeep?"

"It over-heated a little after we called you," Cye said from the kitchen.

Ryo's heart sank, "But...I was suposta pick up Arein,"

"Ah don't worry man, I'm sure she can get her dad or somebody too."

"Thats not it Kento, she & I don't want her parents to know where this place is...well, not yet anyway. And her dad will kill both of us if she knew I lived with you all."

"Great Ryo, that certainly makes us feel good." Sage said as he entered the house.

"Where's Rowan, I thought he was with you?" Cye asked

"Rowans still training."Sage said as Cye nodded and went back to his kitchen work.

"Its not that," Ryo tried to say in defence," her dad...he's...really weird,"

"Protective?" 

Sage looked at Kento a little astonished, " My god, you DO think of things besides food and girls," Ryo snickered, "And your vocabulary gose way beyond just the words like'dude' and 'man'."

Kento stood up, "Ha ha funny. I do have a brain like everyone else, I just don't use it as much." Ryo and Sage laughed but Kento just shurgged and sat down.

~*~

"I'm back!" Rowan said opening the front door, throwing his bow 'n arrow near the closet, 

and going right up stairs to a shower.

"Alright," for the first time in and hour Mia came out of the kitchen/dinningroom. "Hurry,

Arien will be here in about an hour."

"Cool, I'll be out befour then."he shut the bathroom door.

Ryo sighed, " I am SERIOUSLY glad she talked her dad out of bringing her. I hope her mom isn't as protective."

"I'm sorry about that Ryo, I should of checked the jeep befour we left." Mia said as she sat down next to him.

"Its alright, I'm just glad she wasn't mad." Mia smiled,

"It's good to know that. She seems like a really nice person."

"She is, belive me. She's kind and sweet and, pretty hott, and caring and considerate and,"

Mia laughed, "I get it Ryo," she smiled at the boy who felt like her little brother, "You really like her don't you Ryo?"

Ryo looked down and blushed, "Like her? I love her, more than anything."

"Awww, how cute. Did you tell her that yet?"

"Well, kinda. Befour I hung up the phone I did,"

"Let me guess, you said it to fast?"

"More like 100 miles per hour, I don't even know if she heard me."

"I'm sure she did, well," Mia stod up, "If there's anything you might want to talk about I'm free until she gets here. Until then, I'm upstairs." she walked up the steps leavingRyo on the couch.

"Thanks Mia," he whispered and settled down.

~*~


	3. -_- Those Little Voice's

~*A little guide you will need later on in th chapter //=the little voice in Rowans head

/= is Rowans responce to the voice. *~

Chapter 3

-_- Those little voice's

"Well, that Ryo really seems like a nice boy. Even if your father dosn't think so,"

"Daddy doen't think any normal boy is good enought for me." I said to my mom as we took the 

short route to Mia's.

"Don't be mad at your father, he just, well..."

"Only wants the best for his favorite little girl," I held my silver 'Daddy's Little Girl' 

neclace in my hand. "I don't wanna be a 'daddy's little girl' I wanna just be a girl. Going 

on a date with just a guy. Thats all."

"Arein, dear, please."

"Can we change the subject please?"

"Sure, so, have you ever been to the house were going to?"

"No, but Ryo talks alot about it,"

"Dose anyone live with Ryo?"

I nodded, "Yea, just some people.Yes, and there WILL be a female chaperone.Her name's Mia and 

Ryo say's she's like his big sister."

"Alright, I want to meet Mia.Hmmm, I wonder why that name sounds familiar.."

I rolled my eyes,"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind you comming in Mom.You might as well 

anyway"

"Okay then," after that the ride to Mia's was quite...

~*~

Rowan walked down the steps looking and smelling good. Everyone was in the livingroom waiting 

so Rowan figured he'd just go outside. As soon as he opened the door the door bell rang.

" ^_^ hello, I'm Arein, is Ryo here?" infront of him stood a girl with two braided pig-tail 

that went in this kinda loop. And behind her a woman with long dark blue hair just down. Rowan

couldn't help but look at the girl and blush.

Rowan shook out of his trance"Ah..ah...yea, I'll go get 'em. Come in.." the two stepped in and 

Ryo ran to the door.

" *^_^* Arein!!" Ryo swung his arms around the girl and hugged her close. 

"Oh, so I presumb this is Sanada Ryo?" said a woman from behind Arien. Ryo blushed and 

backed away.

"Hi Mrs. Ellsworth, yup, Sanada Ryo would be me." he looked at the ground dumbfounded.

Arien giggled, "Ryo, you look so cute doing that face." as the two talked Rowans eyes stayed on

Arein.'Man she's beautiful'he thought,'where'd Ryo meet a girl like that?' 

As he starred at Arein, bacicly in love, a cool hand touched his shoulders."Hello young man and

what might your name be?" said her mother. Rowans quickly knocked out of his trance second 

trance.

"Hashiba Rowan,"

"You don't mean the same boy that," she looked him over, "you are aren't you? You won the

science fair with that.."

" ^_^ Mrs. Ellsworth, hello how are you? Remember me?" Mia stood infront of the woman who 

looked her over.

"Yes, your Professier Koji's grandaughter aren't you? Mia ^_^ Its nice to see you again."

Rowan watched as Ryo took Ariens hand and they walked into the livingroom.Scowling for a moment

he watched the happy two.

"You okay Rowan?" Sage asked entering the room with Kento and Cye.

Rowan stoped scowling and tried to find out what it was he thought he was doing. Arien was 

Ryo's girlfriend. And Ryo knew her way befour he did.He had no buisness being this way over

a girl already taken.

"Yea, I'm fine."

~*~

It was now 8:34 at the Koji place and everyone was settling down from the days activity. 

Areins mom had stayed for the surprise party. And come to find out she used to work with 

Dr. Koji. Rowan had avoided Arein every way possible, and figured if he just did that he'd

be fine.

" ^_^ Well, it was nice to meet you all. Mia, you make sure Arein dosn't do anything stupid."

"Yes ma'am. She'll be back soon and I'll keep a close eye on her and Ryo."

"Thank you,"

"Anytime. Well, good bye" Mia said waving as Mrs. Ellsworth car drove away from the house.

Rowan watched her leave from a distance, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't do anything."

with that he walked back to the house.

"Ryo, stop it," Arein said giggling as Ryo tickled her.

"I told you, you don't have to put the dish's away. Todays Rowans turn."

"I wanna," she said moving his hands from her hips.

"Man," Ryo watched Rowan enter the house, "Hey Ro, could you do the dish's.Since it's your day 

and all, and its the only way to get Arein to spend some time with me. Please."

Rowan looked at Ryo, then at Arien, "Um...sure," 

Arien scowled at him, "No I wanna help. I'm not moving until there done."

"Arein, Please, lets go out."

Arien simply pointed to the window,"Its about to rain" Rowan just stared at her.

"Oh, and how can you tell?" Ryo asked with a half grin.

" :b, First of all, you can smell it in the air. Second, the clouds are getting darker. Third,"

she went on and on until Ryo sighed.

"You win."

She smiled triumphly." You can never win when your up aginist a woman Ryo. Remember that," 

Rowan said as he walked to the sink and began on the dishes.

Arein nodded and Ryo sighed, "Whatever, When your done Arein, I'll be in the living room."

he kissed her cheek and left.

Rowan hummed to himself while he washed a pan, "It's nice to know your not avoiding me 

anymore." Arein said as she rinsed out cups.

Rowan blushed alittle, "I wasn't avoiding you."

"Sure, just everytime you saw me you found an excuse to leave."

Rowan blushed redder, he thought no one would notice that. "I was um,"

"Lost for words I see." Arein teased.

"No, I just...ah..." //come on Rowan, think of an excuse// a voice in his head ordered,

//You've been able to keep calm this long so why not now?//Rowan frowned, /because I havn't

been alone with her befour/ he yelled back to the voice. //Whatever, your a little excited. 

Keep her from looking down// 

Rowan blushed a darker shade of red, "I just had stuff to do. Now rinse the plate so you can

go. Ryo's waiting for you."

"Temper, temper. I'll rince at my own speed."

"Well hurry, rince that and I'll finish the rest."

"Why the rush?"

Rowans mind went blank, so he said the first thing that came to mind, " He might think 

we're doin somethin in here."

Arein smiled, "Maybe we are." 

Rowan turned around and blushed crimson, she had looked down. And didn't mind what she saw.

Acually looked like she liked what she saw. 

"So," a loud crash of thunder caused Arein to scream and plug her ears./Ryo to the rescue/

Faster than a speeding bullet Ryo was in there and holding Arein tight.

"Ryo, I'm okay," she pleaded, "I just was surprised."

"Nope, your comming inthe living room with me and we'll watch TV with the others." befour

she could object Ryo swooped her into his arms and carried her away. Rowan sighed of relfe 

and finished the last few dishes.

When Rowan walked into the livingroom all eyes were on the TV, "I Repeat. A Flash Flood Warning 

is in effect. Please stay calm and gather supplies. Its in effect for the," the weather man

on TV pointed to the reigons in effect.

"Well, atleast its not near here or my house." Arien said yawining.

"Yea, but its raining cats and dogs outside," Rowan said as he got comfortable on the couch.

All eyes went to the window.

Another loud crash of thunder and a brite flash of lightining was seen and Arein burried

he face into Ryo's arms.Sage just looked out the window, like it was a clear blue sky.

"How do you do that?" Arein asked looking up.

"Don't mind Sage, he's always like that." Cye told her.

"Oh,"

"I'll get it," Mia said as the phone rang.

"Hello....this is her....of course she can.....no, its no problem...your welcome....umhumm, 

alright. Good bye, and have a good night." Mia hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Ryo asked.

"Mrs. Ellsworth. She said it's to bad outside and wanted to know if Arein could stay the 

night here. I said it was no problem."

Arien jumped up, " *^_^* Yea!!! I can Stay!!!"

Ryo looked at Arein with a devilish grin on his face, "Since my room has an extra bed she can 

stay with me."

"Ha ha, very sneaky Mr. Sanada.I don't think so, there's still another guest room and she can 

stay there.

"But," Ryo hugged Arien close, "we need to define our love for eachother."

As Arein blushed she remember what Ryo had said on the phone, 'I love you Arein'. Those 

wonderful words. So sweet and simple, yet ment her world,

"No Ryo. Her Father would kill you and me. I'm not going to die because of your teen cravings."

Ryo sighed but was not discouraged, "Okay Mia"

~*~

It was 2:54 am and Rowan couldn't sleep.He wanted to...but couldn't.It was still raining like 

befour but that wasn't the problem. Arein were his only thoughts. Six times already he had 

tempted himself to go to her room and tell her something.//But what are you gonna say?// his 

mind asked, //Arein, I'm sorry I woke you up.I just wanted to say I was in love with you 

from the moment I saw you at the front door. I wanted to know if I could spend the rest of 

the night in here if you didn't mind.Oh and it would help if you just forgot about Ryo too.//

By now Rowan was fed up with his concious. "I'm gonna do it," he said getting up.He was anxious

to prove that little voice wrong one and for all. He opened his room door and slowly crept 

down the hall.To be on the safe side he checked Ryo's room and found he was asleep, snoring 

peacefully.

"Thank god," he said sighing.

He walked and walked, for what seemed like forever, until he came to the door she was in'Arein' 

his heart whispered. He reached out his hand and slowly turned the door knob.Taking small, 

careful foot steps he made he way to her bedside.

"God your beautiful," he whispered to himself.She looked like a fragile angel.He slowly edged 

his hand down to her face. In his mind he feared his touch might break the angelic figure 

befour him. 

Closer....and closer.....and closer...../almost there/ he thought.

"GrrRrRrRRRrRrRrrrrrrrRRr" was all he heard befour being knocked to the ground uncouncious.

~* So, what do you think? Please Review it. No flamin please. Thankies *~


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4

Betrayal

Rowan woke with a start, "Where am I?" he asked. Three gloomy figures stood around him. His eyesight blurred them out, he was unable to focus.

"Your in Areins room, " Ryo said, his voice one of susption, anger, and concern,

"I..I am?" he sat up, but was quickly pushed back down.

"You kinda hit your head.....it would be best for you to rest," came a soft, sweet voice, he knew had to be Ariens.

" Why were you in here Rowan,?" Mia asked putting a cool wet cloth on his head.

"What hit me?"

"WhiteBlaze.....seems Ryo didn't want to leave Arein unprotected. "

"Oh,....." Rowan sighed heavily, feeling stupid for being caught,

"So, Rowan, buddy, pal, why were you in here?"Ryo asked, his arms wrapped around Arein like a small protective sheild.

"I was ah... checking up on her. I heard a noise and thought it would be best to check on 'er. Guess it was just WhiteBlaze. Sorry," /Good Rowan, you _can_ still use that noggin of yours./

"Oh, well, thank you," Arein said to him,

"Yea.......just be careful next time. Well, me and Arein will see you all later,"befour Arein could protest she was out of the room, out of the house, and in the woods.

Frowning, Rowan sighed again, " Man..."

"Rowan, I don't belive you. Your room is three doors down from here. How could you hear a noise? And it wouldn't wake Cye, or Kento up?" Mia said, dipping the cloth on Rowans head back into the cool cold water.

"Well, they must sleep hard or somethin 'cause I heard what I heard."

Mia sighed knowing she would get no more information out of him. For now.

~*~

"Arein! Tell me why you think he was in there!"Ryo said, now bacicly begging for her opinion.

"I, don't know why Ryo, Sorry," Arein said, wondering her self why.

"Arein, honey, sweety, love of my life,"Ryo put his forehead to hers,"come on baby, tell me what you think,"

Arein blushed,"Quit that Ryo!"she pushed him away as he began tickling her, Ryo smiled and stopped.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me now. Just promise to tell me later okay?"

Arein brightend up,"Sure Ryo!" 

"So," Ryo slipped an arm around Arein and pulled her as close as possible, "Wanna know what I'm thinking?" he whispered, tilting his head and gently kissing her.

She broke off blushing, "Yes, but I wanna know if you ment what you said on the phone."

"What did I say?"

She punched him playfully, "Ryo! What do you think you said? To make me wanna ask now."

His smile lightened making him look innocent, "I ment it Arein, I love you. More than anything else in my life. Your my world,"he pressed his forehead to hers, "And all that matters."

"Really Ryo?"

He looked into her eyes, "I mean it, with all my heart."

She frowned and looked at the ground. She wasn't exactly sure she could make this kind of comitment. It wasn't that she didn't like Ryo, /Of course I like him like him.....but...I don't know/

"How do you feel about me?" he asked, tilting her chin up so their eyes met.She felt herself lost in a vortex of tiger blue eyes and warm sweet breath that blew down her neck. How did she feel?/I love him/ her concious took in, //But do you mean it?// Arein looked deeper into Ryo's eyes and knew now, she was truely lost. /Of couse I mean it!/ her concious laughed, //Oh, and what about his freind? The blue haired boy? Rowan. Dosen't he appeal to you in anyway.//

"Arein,"Ryo whispered befour kissing her again, pleading for an ansew. /Of course I think he's cute. But what me and Ryo have is soild. I know./ She silenced her concious and spoke lightly to Ryo.

"I love you too. With all my soul and heart." the next thing Arein knew she was one the ground. Ryo sliding on top of her and kissing every visble part of her neck. /Okay...I'm scared. I love Ryo but I'm not ready for this!/ 

"Ryo!Stop please!" she begged trying to shove him off of her. For some reason he felt stronger than usual and pinned her down hard. She looked up into his eyes, tears filling her own, and was a little afraid of what she saw. He looked diffrent. He never looked like this befour. Never. And her mind was telling her what it ment. 

But Ryo softy whispered it into her ears, the look getting stronger, "I wanna make love to you."

Areins heart beat increased and she kicked and figited more, "No Ryo! I can't! I'm not ready for this yet!"he placed a finger on her lips for silence.

"I know you don't think you are. But once we do it I know you'll think diffrent.I promise. And I swear it dosen't hurt." 

Arein could feel hot tears fill her eyes as Ryo began unbuckiling her belt and undoing her pants. /How could someone who says he loves you do this?/ she thought letting her tears fall freely and screaming out for help befour his mouth covered hers. //Becuase, Arein// a voice she didn't reconize said in her mind// He dosen't really love you. He only wants to 'do' you, and leave you//

Arein cried harder feeling Ryo's hands slide up her shirt./Some help/

~*~

Rowan ran franticly around the house looking for Arein. Something in his mind was saying something was wrong.He didn't know what but he was going to make sure.Sage had given him the only clue he had. They were outside.

Okay, so outside at the Koji place could be anywhere! He figured he'd follow his sence's which led to the woods. Nearing the center of the the woods he heard these weird sounds. As he neared they sounded like screams. The kinds girls made when they got scared. /Oh god!Arein!/

Rowan ran as fast as his legs could move, and found what he feared. Arein was pinned under Ryo, his hands up her shirt and his own shirt missing. Arein was crying, but was not doing anything to stop Ryo. /Why?/ he asked his self. He charged at Ryo, knocking him off of Arein. Ryo got up mad, his hormones raging and charged at Rowan as the two began to fight.

Arein watched from where she was left. Just watched./Why am I so helpless? I could of stopped Ryo, no problem.Now there fighting and its all my fault./ A voice in her head laughed //You a weak little mortal, foolish girl.You are ment to be helpless. Its what you are. Its why strong Ronin's like Wildfire prey on you. Your so easy to munipulate.And if Strata would not of come and rescued you, you'd be just another mark on a Ronin's bed post.//

/Thats not true!/ Arein screamed at the voice,/Ryo loves me. He means it. He just wants something I'm not ready for./ she held herself as the two boys threw punches and fought//Whatever little girl, you'll understand soon enough. Your part in my plan is not fullfilled yet. I will return// at that the voice left. And Arein shook out of the trance she was in and watched the brawl that was happening.

~*~

"Ryo!Stop it man!"Rowan said, dodging the punches that flew out at him.

"No!I see what your doin! Tryin to get Arein all to yourself and make her yours! I aint hav'in that Rowan!! Some freind you are!!" Ryo yelled, tackling Rowan to the ground and punching him like a punching bag.

"Ryo stop!!" Arein screamed. He ignored he and slamed into Rowan fist after fist.

Arein was confused. She had to stop Ryo. She bit her lip and ran at Ryo, knocking him of of Rowan. He fell back shocked, and looked at Arein. 

A sudden relization hit Ryo. What was he doing?Trying to rape Arein and then beat the hell out of Rowan?! What was he thinking?! Had he gone mad?! 

Rowan looked up from the ground painfully. His head hurt, his ribbs felt broken, and then Arein sat over him. Holding his hand and making him feel.....safe. /I haven't felt like this befour/ he said, not caring if Ryo was dead or alive.

Ryo stood up and looked at Rowan and Arein. Arein looked back at Ryo, her eyes full of tears and she tightly held Rowans hand. They looked so, right together. Rowan and Arein. Ryo didn't know how they just did. A sensation of jealously rose inside him and he stood up, never taking his eyes off Arein.

"I'm.....I'm sorry." he said, turning and walking back towards the house. His heart ached, true pain he had never felt befour. How could he hurt Arein? How?

Arein turned her attition to Rowan when he groaned in pain, "You okay?" she asked sliding his bangs from his face.

Rowan gently brushed up agnist her fingers, "Yea I'm [cough] fine. Just a little hurt'n."

Arein smiled kindly and kissed Rowans cheek, "Thank you, Rowan."

He blushed , and began coughing up a little blood. Arein looked up and saw Sage,Cye,Kento, and Mia running to the two. /Ryo...../ Arein's mind whispered.

*~*

A man with dark brown hair that went past his waist, and deep set eyes watched all that happened from above."Stupid little Strata, trying to get his-self killing for a girl? A pathetic one at that. Oh well, young boys do stupid things. I think I'll go play with Wildfire's head. Yes, this should be entertaining." the man laughed and disappered. Unaware that there were eyes watching him.

~*~

This is all I have now. Tell me if ya like! ^_^ 


	5. Arein's Capture

Chapter Five

Arein's Capture  
  


"Ryyyyyoooooooo" a voice called out, Ryo looked around catiously. Arein had just left to go home, Rowan wouldn't talk to him, and he was lucky to just now fall asleep.

"Whos' there?!" he called out in all directions. Hating this dream. He was surrounded by darkness, it enclosed around him at every angle. And he wanted light, and happiness. He wanted Arein. He wanted her to forgive him. He wanted to make it all up to her somehow. Somehow....

"Ryo!" the voice called out again. Ryo's heart thumped loud enough for all to hear.

"A....Arein?" his breath caught in his throat as Arein stood infront of him. Her hair long and down. Flowing past her shoulders. Eyes sparkling with the starts that now appered in the background. And she was.....to his delight...naked.

"Ryo," Arein whispered. Slowly and ever so gracefully she walked to him, sliding into his arms.

"Arein,"Ryo put his head on top of hers and whispered appology after appoligy. "I shouldnt of did that. I'm sorry. God Arein, I hurt you. I harmed the one person in the world that means everything to me. More than life it self.I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be." Arein whispered., "That Rowan boy should be sorry. I would of enjoyed what you had planned. I knew it, thats why I didn't fight back. I cryed because I got scared. But deep down, I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Ryo hugged Arein as close as possible, "No, I should have stoped Arein," 

"No..... Ryo, in more than one way I wanted that to happen. It wasn't my ideal logic of how I wanted it to be. But I still wanted it. I want him to pay for stopping you. I want Rowan to pay."

Ryo's eyes shot open, "What?"

"You heard me. He tryed to put you out of your place. He tried to degrade the Leader."

"Leader?"

"Of the Ronin Warriors silly. I know all about it."

"H...how?"

"I just do. Oh Ryo," Arein hugged tighter. "Please, make Rowan pay. I know how to make him pay too."

Ryo's mind went crazy, _/This isn't Arein!She would never say stuff like this. But..it looks like her so much. And god...she's naked and hugging me like a teddy bear. She feels so good./_ Ryo knew this had to be a dream. But decided he was not ready to wake up yet.

"How to make him pay?" Ryo said in a sleepy tone. The scent of her raspberri shampoo over flowing his sence's.

"Get me his armor."

"What?Why?"

"Ryo, love," she placed a small kiss on his lips, "You'll see, here,"she handed him a small yellow object, "Give this to Rowan, and then we can get him back. And I'll get what I've always wanted."

Ryo looked at the small yellow object and turned ir around in his hands, "But, this is just a locket."

"I know, give it to him, you'll see. I have to go now love."

He looked up alarmed, "No, you can't.....why?"

"I just do. Oh Ryo, please do this. Get me his armor. And I'll fulfill every desire you have."

Ryo bit his lip and nodded, "I...I'll do it."

"Good, I'll see you soon love," she steped back and diappered. 

~*~

Ryo sat strait up in his bed and looked around. Everything looked the same. WhiteBlaze was at the foot of the bed sleep. His room door was shut. But in the palm of his hand was a small yellow object. A locket.

"Then that means that.....it wasn't a dream....but...how?" he asked twirling the locket in his hands.

Three soft knocks came to his door and the door knob slowly turned, "Ryo, is everything okay with you?" 

Ryo sighed of relife, "Y...yea Cye, I'm fine." quickly he disposed of the locket, throwing it under the bed.

Cye slowly entered the room, "Do you mind telling me what happened? I mean, Rowan was beat pretty bad, Arein was just...terrified. And you looked, kinda of like a wildman when you walked into the house."

Ryo looked down and sighed heavier as the memory's of the day's events slowly re-entered his mind. "Cye, not now. I'll talk about it later. Just....I don't feel like talking about it now."

"Oh, alright. Whenever your ready."Cye slowly walked to the other bed in Ryo's room and sat down, WhiteBlaze sturring little, "So... what would you like for lunch? Everyone else has to fend for themselves today. But I'll make an exception for you. What'll it be?"

Ryo looked down smiling, "I'm not really hungry either."

"Aww come on Ryo!" Cye grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs, " I'll make you whatever you want.Now you can't pass up a deal like that!"

Ryo smiled following until he got all the way down the steps. Mia stood her back to the wall and her eyes closed. Kento sat on the couch next to Rowan, who had a bag of ice on his face, and his abdomen wrapped in bandages. And Sage stood glaring at Ryo, his only visble light violet eye icy and cold. Stareing directly at Ryo.

Ryo looked down feeling unwanted and abandon. Cye saw the looks and took Ryo into the kitchen sighing loudly. "So Ryo, what will it be?" 

~*~ 

Arein looked down teary eyes the entire drive home. Her mother hadn't said a word since she had picked her up from Mia's house. The music wasn't on. Only sound heard was the sound of the air conditioner. They pulled up into the drive way of her house. /Home sweet home.....I wonder if I'll ever date Ryo again? Maybe yes...maybe no...I can't choose....I really do love him....even if he tried to hurt me..../ 

"Arein dear?" her mother said, placing her hand on Areins, "Did something happen?"

Arein looked down and wanted to cry, but held back her tears, "No mom, nothing happened."

Her mother pulled out of the driveway and went down the street, completly surpirsing Arein "Well then what was wrong with Rowan? He looked pretty beat up. And why didn't Ryo come and say good-bye? They all looked so sad."

Biting her lip Arein turned to her mother and said the best excuse she could think of, "Mom, there was this fight. These guys came over and tried kidnap me and Mia. For...I dont even wanna say why. Anyway, Rowan and Ryo fought them off. But then they left. Rowan wanted to follow but he was hurt to bad. So Ryo went to look for them. And hasnt been back since."

Her mother lips curled into a smile and looked at Arein raising an eyebrow, "You lie to your mother girl? So dis-respectful! Lieing little b****."

Arein sat back all the way to the car door and starred at her mother. Who was laughing. A crazy laughter Arein never heard befour. "Momma? Momma...whats wrong?"

The laughter grew louder and Arein got scareder. This wasnt her mother.....this couldn't be......"Momma please...." said Arein, her eyes filling with tears.

Her mother looked at her, the car swirving off the road to a abandened ditch. Arein looked forward at the road and relized that they were going near a forest. The closest one to her house. And Arein knew that if she went all the way to the other end..../Mia's house will be there! Oh, and Ryo and Rowan and Sage and Cye and Kento and Mia..../

Her mother reached out and grabbed Arein by the hair, pulling her over to the drivers side of the car, "So! You lie to your mother hmmm? I can't have that dis-respect in this car! No no no! Not in this car!" the nect thing Arein knew her head was out the car window. And she was left wondering how her mother was driving the car and holding her out the window.

"Momma please!!!" Arein cried doging a tree that would of nearly knocked her head off.

"No no no! We can't have you lieing to me!" the voice suddenly changed to a voice she knew. But it couldn't be....no way...

"Ryo?" she whispered through thears and doging tree's.

"Yea Arein!" it said, then the voice suddenly changed to Rowans, "Its me, now why are ya," then it changed to Sage, "lieing to your mom?" now Cye, "I though you knew better than," next Kento," that!"

"Oh god!" she cried nearly hit by a tree.

"Yes Arein, cry to your god. He can't help you now! I will get those armors. Starting with Strata's!" the voice laughed and she relized she reconized it.....from earlier, when Rowan and Ryo fought....

**__**

Why am I so helpless? I could of stopped Ryo, no problem.Now there fighting and its all my fault.

__

You a weak little mortal, foolish girl.You are ment to be helpless. Its what you are. Its why strong Ronin's like Wildfire prey on you. Your so easy to munipulate.And if Strata would not of come and rescued you, you'd be just another mark on a Ronin's bed post.

**__**

Thats not true!Ryo loves me. He means it. He just wants something I'm not ready for.

__

Whatever little girl, you'll understand soon enough. Your part in my plan is not fullfilled yet. I will return

"Please god no, "Arein whispered remembering the voice. 

"I told you, Arein, I _will_ return. And I _am_ here **NOW**!" Arein heard the laughter again, and she looked forward teary eyed. That was the last she saw and heard befour she hit a tree knocking her unconcious.

*~*

~~~^_^ That's it for chapter ah….. 5! ^_^;; Tell me what ya think! Reviews would be appreciated. J Thankies!~~~


	6. The Enemys Big Apperance

Chapter Six

The Enemys Big Apperance

Rowan sat up and fell back down holding his abdomen. It felt like Ryo had broken all of this ribs_./Well, not all of 'em. Atleast one has ta be in place. Or I'd be dead./ _he told his self. That was enough reassurance and he re-rested his self comforably on the couch. Which was hard concidering that Sage and Kento were there as well. 

"I can't belive Ryo would do something like that." Mia said opening her eyes and looking at the battered Rowan.

"Neither can I man," Kento fliped through the TV channles to find something they all would watch. meaning football was out of the question. Maybe he and Ryo would sit and watch it. But it wasnt exactly like everyone else loved the sport; or Ryo at the time.

"Rowan, tell me what happened." Sage commanded again. Again the archer shook his head.

"Not now, it was a stupid reason to fight anyway."

Mia locked eyes with Rowan, "Rowan, no reason can be stupid for you two to...."

"GrrRrGrgRRrrrrAaahhhhhh" everyone head turned in alarmed to the front door. It sounded like WhiteBlaze was crying.....

Ryo was out the front door before anyone. His only thought were of helping the only thing he knew still loved him. "WhiteBlaze!" he stoped in disbelife as his faithful pet tiger lay at the ground in a pool of blood.

"WhiteBlaze," everyone else behind him said in a gasp. Mia stumbled back, tears in her eyes. This would be the second time....the second time they lost WhiteBlaze.

Ryo let out a yelp and fell to his knee's grabbing his right side. A white arrow was through his side, causing him deep pain, and catching him by surprise.

"Ryo!" Mia yelled running to his side as usual. Rowan held her back while still holding his abdomen. 

"Don't do it Mia. Someones targeting us."

"What?" Mia said as her tears fell freely. Rowan nodded his head up and Mia saw. It was a figure, it wore a black cloak, covering its body completly. But against the light blue sky it was totally visble.

"Who do you suspose it is?" Cye asked, stepping back and looking at the figure.

Sage growled, "Lets armor up!" he pulled out his orb of wisdom and prepared to transform when something kneed him in the stomach and he gasped sharply, falling to his knee's. 

"Sage, man!" Kento took one step and was on the ground groaning in pain. His entire body just felt like it had been through the cleaners.

Cye just stared at his freinds and stayed as still as possible. Mia was crying and Rowan looked around for the figure that shot Ryo. It wasn't in the sky, and he was sure that it was the one who had just gotten his sore three friend's. /But how? I didn't see it hit them, or move or anything/

Cye gulped in, "Rowan, Mia, don't' move....if we don't move it doesn't seem to attack." 

"Well than what do we do? Were down three people, I don't even think I can call my armor let alone fight, and Mia could get hurt!" Rowan said back to Cye.

"I'm working on that," he hissed. WhiteBlaze had let out another loud cry as Ryo crawled to him. Another arrow found Ryo's left side and he groaned loudly and stoped moving. Breathing deeply.

Rowan scowled and looked around. The arrow had shot from the left of him, but no one was there when he looked to see. he was getting real sick of this too.

"Alright!" Rowan took a step forward and nothing happened, "Who 'eva you are show ya self!" 

Rowan's eyes went wide when the figure appered infront of them. It was a man with long brown hair that went past his waist. He had deep dark eyes, that looked deadly at all of them. In his right had was a bow, much like the one that was apart of Rowans armor. And tied around him like a bookbag was a lether type bag with plenty of white arrows. 

"I am here," the man said.

"Why did you do all of this? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Rowan yelled thinking of his freinds. All of them.His hand never leaving his sore abdomen.

"I did all of this because **_I_** want that armor. And I will stop at nothing to get it either."

Ryo slowly sat up and looked at WhiteBlaze, "Whiteblaze? Come on boy, "he shook at the limp head. "WhiteBlaze?" he whispered and got no responce_./He's not dead! No..he can't be! WhiteBlaze!!/_

"Are you from the Dynasty?" Mia asked still crying.

"No, not from Tulpa atleast" the man said, and then turned to shoot Ryo again.

Cye ran over and was about to tackle the man. But suddenly the man was no longer there. And Cye yelled out as a elbow hit hit backbone and shot waves of unimaginable pain through his body. He layed on the ground, eyes wide.

"Cye!" Rowan steped to see if his freind was okay and the man took target practice on Ryo.

"Stay still boy!" the man laughed as Ryo barely dodged the arrow." Your getting as bad as your precious Arein."

Both Ryo and Rowan froze, "Arein?" Ryo whispered as memory's flooded back.

"What do you know about Arein?" Rowan jumped up and glared at the man, helping Cye get to his feet.

"Some," the man said, seeming not to notice that all five Ronin's surrounded him.

Ryo growled, "You killed my pet, you...you bastard! I swear if you hurt Arein I'll...."

"You'll what?" the man asked smirking,"You've already done enough,"

Ryo's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his orb of virtue. "Armor of the Wildfire! DIO CHI!!" like it was Ryo's command, the other four Ronin's called forth sub-armor and then full armor. Mia stepped back, then looked over the battle feild. WhiteBlaze was gone.

"Armor of the Wildfire! Flare up NOW!!" Ryo had done his sure-kill and the man laughed,

"Come on boy, give me more than that!"

Cye and Kento stepped forward, "Armor of the Hardrock, " "Armor of the Torrent, "

"Iron Rock...." "Super Wave...."

"CRUSHER!!" "SMASHER!!"

The mans laughter only grew. Both attacks combined dident seem to even phase him any.They now stood back amazed and confused. Standing with Ryo who felt the same way.Sage the stepped forward and pointed his no-datchi toward the man.

"Who are you? "

"My name is Takumi.Dark Warrior of Confusion." 

"What?" Rowan asked, his armor fully on and making the pain in his abdomen worse.

"No need to worry, I am the only warrior of my kind. I have no master. I work alone, since seeing Tulpa's mistake it works better this way. No baffeling idiots to screw up your plans.And the pure sensation of killing every Ronin I come incontact with."

Kento interupted, "Ah, Just incase you didnt notice dude... Saranboe and Lord Sabre Stryke tryed the same thing."

"And didn't come out the least bit victorious!" Cye added.

Ryo nodded, and was about to ask the guys if it would be fine to form the Inferno. But Rowan interupted.

"Alright Sage, put 'em in his place!" Sage nodded and prepared to attack.

"Thunder Bolt CUTT!!" Takumi barely winced.

"You are all very weak." he said eyeing each of them.

Ryo growled and prepared to ask about the Inferno again, "Guys lets....." 

"We arent weak!"Rowan shouted jumping up befour Ryo could finish. Rowan prepared to do his attack despite his injuries.

"Armor of the Strata! Arrow Shock WAVE!!" Rowan put all his force into this attack. And it seemed to work, surprising everyone. Takumi stepped back and fell to his knee's. Seeming like in great pain.

He looked up growling into Rowan's eyes, "You haven't won Strata! I'll be back!" he hissed and then disappered. 

Rowan fell to his knee's exausted, Mia and three Ronin's to his aid. Ryo stood back in disbelife. Was Rowan stronger than him?

~*~

Arein sat up rubbing her sore head. She looked around the room she was in. It was all black mainly. Besides a few white corners, a big white spot on a wall, and the white bed she layed on; the room was a pit of darkeness.

"Where am I?" she asked, getting off the bed and walking to the big white spot she saw in one corner of the room. As she neared it she heard breathing. When she reached to touch it she was surpirsed when it looked up and met her eyes. Its eyes were brown and she relized who it was.

"WhiteBlaze? Is that you?" the tiger stood up and nuzzled her hand. /_Oh my gosh....this is WhiteBlaze. He looks fine, no mark or cuts or anything....I wonder where we are?/_

WhiteBlaze yawned and Arein petted him, "Hey WhiteBlaze, you know where we are?"

The tiger continued to enjoy his petting and Arein giggled. "Guess not huh?"

Arein steped back and bumped into something. She turned fearfully to see what it was.

"Why hello Arein. Such a pleasure to see you, conscious." it snickered.

Arein shook her head no with tears in her eyes, "No...it not you..please don't let it be...."

"Now Arein, why would you say such a mean thing?" it steped into the light and gazed down into Areins eyes. 

WhiteBlaze growled and stood infront of Arein and the figure. The figure glared at WhiteBlaze, "Down beast. Or do I have to torture you again." WhiteBlaze now bared his teeth and Arein steped back. 

"Please leave me alone." Arein cried.

"I will, as soon as I get those armors."

"Armor?" Arein asked afraid she did.

"You will see. As I have said befour, your part in my plan is not furfilled."

"What plan? Where am I? Where's my mom? Why's WhiteBlaze here? I dont get this at all!"

"You don't need to know about the plan. But you are now in the dungeon of my castel in the Neather Realm. Your mother never came to get you. It was me in disguise. Confusing you was easier done than thought of. And that retched beast is here because he witnessed me watch you all a time befour. And befour I could be givin away, I captured him and had a decoy put in his place. And you dont need to get this all."

"I do! Please tell me!"

"No, I will tell you nothing." the figure stepd back and went through the iron dungeon bars like they werent even there and WhiteBlaze calmed down. 

"Why not? "Arein said, tears in her eyes.

"Because then that would give my plan away," the man laughed and stepped back. "I will tell you my name though."

Arein frowned and nodded.

"My name is Takumi, Dark Warrior of Confusion."

*~*

^_^ New Chapter just for you Sailor Moon. Thanks for reviewing the story! You kinda give me confidense to keep writting and adding to it. And I thank ya so much for it. ^_^ ~Sarena


	7. Ryo Strikes Out Big Time

Chapter Seven

Ryo Strikes Out Big Time

Ryo sat back on his bed blankly. This all couldn't be happening. Apparently they had a new enemy, Takumi. Arein was missing. Her parents never recall picking her up after the fight he and Rowan had. And Rowan..._God...no, he can't be stronger than me! I am Ryo of Wildfire! Warrior of all nine Virtues! The only one capable of handling the power of the Inferno.....Rowan can't be stronger than me....._

Ryo closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. His dream was sweet. He was surrounded by woods. It was so peaceful and tranquil. And he hadn't felt like this in....hours? That was right.....all this had happened in that matter of hours. He lost Arein. Lost one of his best buds, Rowan. Lost WhiteBlaze. Lost what little confidence he had in his self. _I've lost everything..... I have nothing left but....._ he closed his eyes a moment and took in a breath.

When he opened his eyes he was no longer surrounded by a forest. But was in some kind of...fairy place. And he could only wonder why he thought of faries when taking in the scenery. Maybe it was because of what he saw looking forward.

"Arein?" he said confused

.

The figure walked plainly to him and kneeled infront of him, "Yes Ryo,"

"Why are you here. I though...." he stopped for a moment and remembered something. Arein had wanted Rowans armor. And that locket. _Damn I fogot!_ he scolded his self.

"I know you forgot about what I asked of you Ryo," she stood up and looked into his eyes. "Its alright though, give him the locket today."

"What is it with that locket? Is it like...powerful or something." he snickered and thought of what power it would have. All type of things came to mind. Fairy magic, girl power, for a moment he thought he'd bust out laughing.

"Ryo," Arein said in a stern voice, "It has great power and will make you the strongest of the Ronin Warriors again."

Ryo's thought of laughter suddenly stopped, "What?"

"It can steal Rowans armor, and make you the strongest one of all. And I'll come back to you Ryo. Just wait and see. I'll be all yours again." 

Ryo couldn't help it. The simple thought have having Arein back to him, and safe, was all to good to be true. But he wanted that so badly. He'd surely give up Rowan's armor for that cause. Right?

"I...dont know." Ryo steped back away from Arein.

"Why not?" she asked, stepping to him as he stepped away. 

"Because....this is some freaky little dream and I am not about to give into it." he stood strong and glared dangerously at Arein. 

"So...." Arein stepped back, tears in her eyes, "You wouldn't do that for me? Just to have me back...." the Arein figure slowly walked away in tears. "I really love you, Ryo. And I forgive you for not loving me back. I understand now....all I wanted was his armor. And we could be together.....but not now." Areins figure disappered and Ryo woke with one thing in mind. 

Getting Rowan's armor.

*~*

Ryo looked under his bed and got the golden locket there. He walked down the steps in search of Rowan. His tiger blue eyes, dark and cold. After a quick search of the house....Rowan was not there. So Ryo went to ask Cye.

Ryo slammed his fist on the kitchen counter. Cye jumped and looked at him, 

"Ryo...what in the world is wrong with you."

"Where's Rowan?" he said in a harsh low whisper. Fustration going through him.

"Well....he and Sage went to the woods earlier. Sage is going to try healing him and," 

Ryo got up and left, "Ryo! Where are you going?!" 

"Somewhere," Ryo whispered then disappered into the tree's. 

In a small clearing in the middle of the woods he found the archer and the swordsman. Sage was doing his best to heal his battered freind. But Rowan wanted to find Arein. He was very worried about her. Making him unable to clear his mind and allow Sage to do the healing.

Ryo smiled to his self and approached the two, "Hi, "he said in a normal, cool tone.

Sage turned quickly and glared dangerously at Ryo, "Don't you have somewhere to be Ryo, like looking for Arein?" his tone angering.

"Well, yes. But I wanted to tell Rowan something. Can we have a minute alone?" 

Sage was about to yell no, but Rowan stood up, "Yea, Sage give us a quick minute."

Sage sighed and left. Atleast it seemed he did. He only went and hid behind a few tree's, to make sure Ryo didn't screw up and fight Rowan again.

"Well?" Rowan asked, seeing Ryo was hiding something behind his back.

Ryo looked up and smiled kindly at his freind, "I'm sorry we fought earlier. I don't know 

what came over me." 

_Hormones_, Rowan thought and sighed, "Its alright man...I fer'give ya."

"Thanks alot Rowan. Now....about Arein. I know a way to get her back."

"What?" Rowan looked at him confused. Sage about to give his hiding place away by yelling what Rowan said.

"Yes, if I give her something she'll come back." Ryo looked up at Rowan, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"Well..." Rowan stepped back not liking the look in Ryo's eyes, "What do you have to give her? Wait...how do you know where she is?" 

"That dosen't matter," he held out his hand and smiled at Rowan, "Take it," the golden locket was in his palm.

"What? Why?"

"You want Arein to come back don't you?" Ryo said a little mad.

"Well...." Rowan reached over and took the locket from Ryo's hand.

The locket then open and black energy oozed from it, and started swirling around Rowan. It surrounded his body as he looked around confused. Ryo stepped back, eyes wide. Unable to do anything as Rowan yelled for help.

Sage ran from where he hid, his full armor now on, and prepared to fight off blackness. It didn't work though. The energy threw him off like it was nothing. Sage now lay to the side groaning in pain. Unable to move. 

In a split second Rowan disappered. Along with the locket, the energy. It was like all that had never happened. Ryo fell to his knee's wonder what, and why he just done what he had done.

Sage layed on the ground growling at Ryo, "Why the HELL did you just sit there Ryo?!?! Where did he go?!? You trick him you little bastard!" Sage the collasped to the side, his armor disappered and he lay there cussing all he could between breaths.

A figure above Ryo laughed, "Weak little children." it said. Ryo looked up and glared dangerously at the enemy.

"It was you all along! Wasn't it! Takumi answer me!!"

Takumi laughed again, "Yes, it was _me_. I'm so glad you finally relized that. Wildfire you certainly do let your body think for your mind 'eh?"

Ryo growled, "Where is Arein? What did you do to Rowan? Where's WhiteBlaze? Because I have a feeling you know about all of this."

"As a matter of fact, I do Wildfire, "Takumi snapped his fingers and a image appered. It was Arein sitting on a jail-like bed, WhiteBlaze at her feet. A second image appered with Rowan, who was in a torcher chamber. Much like the one Tulpa had torchered Cye,Sage, and Kento in.

"Why?!" Ryo asked, "Why did you do all this?"

"Its all very simple Wildfire. I want the armors. All nine of them. I already have the four Warlords armor. That was very easy to get. They are at the time suffering like Strata. I did this for reasons. Many indeed. I tricked you into fighting with Strata over that pathetic little girl. Arein. She had a part in this befour she was even born. She was made to carry out this plan."

"Your crazy!" Ryo said slowly. 

"Over what? My pure determination to get those armors? I don't dare call it crazy. I call it brillant and very well thought out"

Ryo looked down, "So, this was all apart of your plan. You tricked me into fighting with Rowan and making him weak. You took Arein as part of this 'plan'. You used her in my dreams....to get me to go agnist Rowan. Then you gave me that locket to help you capture Rowan. You show yourself and make it apper that Rowan was stronger than me, to get me jealous. I can't belive I was so stupid....all I wanted was Arein to forgive me. I screwed up so BAD!!" he yelled the last word as loud as he could, and fell to his knee's in tears. 

"Indeed Wildfire, you have messed up badly. I'll tell you what, If you can break into the neather realm, and defeat me in a battle then you can have all that is yours back. What do you say to that?"

Ryo glared deadly, "I accept," Takumi laughed and disappered. 

~*~

Ryo looked over at Sage, who was sitting up now. "Ryo...I didn't know that...." he looked down hurt. He had been so bad to Ryo....and all Ryo wanted was Areins forgiveness. That was why all this was happening.

"Come on Sage, "Ryo wiped his eyes and walked over to Sage, "Lets get back to the other and tell them whats up. We have to find a way into the Neather Realm to get Rowan, WhiteBlaze and Arein back."

Sage nodded and saw Ryo's determination. Sage looked down as they headed toward the house. _He may have screwed up....But I think we'll get through this.....we have to _Sage smiled. They would win this battel.


End file.
